Pokemon Adventures!
by AdamBR
Summary: This is Yellow and Purple's adventure, if I receive positive reviews I'll make a story from Greys view.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up happy! "Today's the day" I yelled. I ran down stairs... "Calm down!" My mother yelled. "here take your poke gear and map!". I ran out to prof. Oaks lab. "you're late Yellow" said Purple.

"seriously, Yellow you have the sense of time of a slowpoke" said Grey. then a bell rung, "hey kids!" Said Prof. Oak " take a pokemon each!" We clambered to get one... Purple, Grey and then myself. Purple got bulbasaur. Grey got charmander. And I got squirtle! "Now we've got them let's fight!" Grey yelled! "Go squirt!" I yelled and through him out. Grey sent out "char!Then the adventure begun! Pokedexes, poke balls and pokemon we began!


	2. Chapter 2

The battle begun! "Char!" Yelled grey " uses tackle!" Char flew forward! "Squirt use withdraw!" Squirt went into his shell! Char hit squirt! There was almost no scratch on squirt's shell! "Char use tackle!" No scratch! "Again!" No scratch! "Again!" No scratch! "Again!". There was blood on the floor from Char. Char was exhausted! Squirt popped out his shell! Squirt was only slightly bruised!

"Squirt! Use pound!" Char was damaged and fell down! "return Squirt!" I said, "return Char!" said Grey. "Hey grey!" I yelled as he was storming out "know your pokemons boundaries!" Then Purple turned and said to me "I won't fight you now! You already have trained her! Wanna travel together?" I said back happily "of course!" Then we ran towards route one (after Oak gave us our pokedexes) "let's go!" We yelled in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi even if you don't like my stories they're gonna keep coming! Now this is going to get serious! Positive reviews and i'll create a story entailing Grey's story! Remember leave comments or I might not be as serious with it!-ABR. - That night Purple was asleep, I saw her and paused. What was I feeling? When I looked at her he felt strange. Weak and strong, confused and deadly sure of what I was not sure. Then I blinked and the moment was gone and I felt normal. all I saw was a girl with purple hair and green eyes (well I couldn't see her eyes), I shook I head, then paused. I heard some rustling then out came a pidgey and a caterpie. "quic-!?" I was winded by an attack by the pidgey and the caterpie struck Purple! "Oh s**t!" screamed purple. Then we jumped up our pokemon ready. "I'll take the caterpie!" I yelled not liking the vengeful look in purple's eyes. _what if we don't win? _I worried silently _Purple's bruise could be bad _still he decided to continue "Pound!" Squirt ran forwards and then **BOOM!** squirt was hit by string shot! Then fell down wrapped up by the legs and feet!_ damn! maybe I could... I got it!_ "squirt! Withdraw!" Squirt went into his shell, but though his legs went in, they popped out! The string were not cut! The caterpie shot him with poison sting! _Maybe if he falls on her it could help... But how? _"squirt! Return!" I threw the ball with squirt in then...! He came out and landed on caterpie! The caterpie bled and fell over, though came back I quickly and charged boldly! He was met by a poke ball! Then... 1! 2! 3! She was caught! Yellow turned and saw Purple fall over! Char went over and shook her violently. Yellow then looked at his pokedex that read: Caterpie OT: Yellow, moves: string shot, poison sting. _Wait! Poison sting! That means... "_

* * *

" purple!" I yelled " you are poisoned!" Though, she had enough energy to catch the pidgey she was weak. I grabbed her pokeballs and made her pokemon return. I grabbed her and ran all the way to Viridian City, I ran into the pokecenter and collapsed. When I awoke I jolted up, "where's Purple?!" I yelled. Then squirt jumped up and restrained me. Catpi (caterpie) even string shot my legs, though the nurse cut them off and let me into a wheel chair. I wheeled around until a nurse told me where she was. It wasn't a large building, but I was delirious. I then found her. We were both given poison medicine and left, it seems I was also poisoned by him in the fight. We went to the edge of the forest and sat down. "Hi" I said before she hugged me **Badump****! Badump!** " they told me what you did" she said smiling "It was really kind." We then sat for a while with our pokemon (we had forgiven Catpi, for it had seemed he was as loyal as squirt and char, and stayed with me all night.) We then decided to look around. All there was was: a gym, some house, a pokecenter and a pokemart. We decided to look for shelter. We met a nice lady who said: " of course you can stay; though, I have six pokemon who will have no boundaries, and love visitor's!" That was all till the next morning. ( Though i didn't like how her arcinine stared at me.)


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up exhausted, I walked downstairs. "Hey! Thanks for letting us stay! One question, how did you get an arcanine?" The kind old lady turned and smiled. "It was my late husband's". She said happily. I felt shy, I didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry for your loss." Is all I could think to say. "Oh, no he still lives on with us, all five of his pokemon are here." She replied vaguely. "Which pokemon is yours?" I asked curiously. "Arcan, Plume, Star, Pidge, and Ninet ( Nin-et) are his, Meo is mine. He may have trained him and fought with him but he's still mine." She said reminiscently. Each name was appropriated with a gesture to each pokemon ( an Arcanine, Vileplume, starmie, pidgeot and ninetales respectively) Meo ran up to the lady "Persian!" He screeched and cuddled to her. "Do you love pokemon?" She said suddenly serious. I looked her like she asked whether I could breathe. "Of course, who doesn't?" I responded trying to lighten the mood. "Here take this pokemon!" She threw a pokeball at me " It's a eevee! My husband caught it the day he died. Keep it!" Inside was a small cat-like pokemon. purple came down and sat down "Where to today?" She asked tiredly " Viridian Forest?" We talked for a while and then set off. In the forest the sky was hidden, the tall trees with their dark wood and jade and emerald leaves, like little daggers. CatPi covered himself in string and hung from a tree. "What's happening?" Purple asked in shock. I looked at her and thought then... he's evolving!" I yelled overjoyed. Then out popped... Metapod! We celebrated and then ran and danced, then it was night time already. We snuggled up in our sleeping bags, it was freezing cold night. "Hey." Purple whispered " It's cold, do you mind if I snuggle with you?" She whispered and I could think was how pretty she was. "Sn-snuggle?! Wi- with me?" I stammered and regretted how I obvious I made it I liked her. "You? Oh no I mean't CatPi, sorry for the confusion." She said sarcastically. "Of course." I replied, I felt strange. When she was close to me my heart pounded, **Badump! Badump!** I panicked,_ What should I do? I can't complain or she'll know, but I can't keep this up or my heart will_ stall. I got up and walked away. Purple followed me to the grove I found. I will never forgot that moment, by that azure pool of sapphire by the ebony wooded trees with there jade leaves. " I love you, Purple I love you so much." Her face changed to what I could not tell, what was it? Pity? Revulsion? Anger? Before she responded I said to her " don't respond, I don't want to be rejected." Then I turned and left. That night I slept, my heart heavy with grief. _Why? Why? What did he do?_ I turned and screamed into my pillow. The next morning was awquard "Yellow, I need to sa-" I purple began, but I cut her off sand started saying "forget that Purple, what I did, what I said forget it." I was yelling now "I am pathetic, I know that. But I can not travel with you now! I can no-" Purple cut me off by grabbing me, she kissed me passionately and then whispered " I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up... Purple was there next to me, smiling in her sleep. I couldn't believe it, Purple loved me! I looked at her, she looked so beautiful. I got up and went for a walk with Squirt, CatPi and Vee. I was wondering whether I should change CatPi's name. Metpod? MePo? Meta? _you know screw it, he's staying as CatPi. _Then I heard a cry, Char jumped up on me and snuggled up to me. And of course all the others snuggled up. "Hey lovebirds!" Purple yelled suddenly, she walked up to me and smiled contentedly. "What? Why can't we snuggle?" I said pretending to be furious "We are all family after all." She looked at me and laughed, she snuggled up to me as well. I felt wonderful, we stayed there and then I got up. "Let's go!" I stormed off, I turned around to see she was not with me, I saw her looking disappointed over by the spot we snuggled. I walked over and kissed her, "Come on, I want to figure out what's going on between us. And I wish to do it at a place where I can't be poisoned, ok?" I explained happily, we got up and left. " of course, and remember: It was me who was poisoned, don't act so traumatised." she leered playfully, she faced me and smiled. "I can't bear the thought of you being in pain." I replied, then I grabbed her hands and led her further in. Near the exit a bunch of beedrills attacked us, "I'll meet you at the exit!" Purple yelled being pushed away. I ran around until I found an exit, then... A pidgey attacked! It winded me and I fell over, I threw the first pokeball I could grab "Eevee!" I heard her yell. "Vee! Use scratch!" She struck the pidgey! The pidgey used wing attack! Vee flew away, and hit a tree. A heavy apricorn almost fell down on her, I figured out what to do." Vee stand there!" And I gestured at a spot, in front of the tree. The pidgey flew forwards, Vee used her ability RunAway to get away. The pidgey hit the tree and the heavy aprichen hit it! "Vee! Finish him." Then Vee used scratch and blew him away! I got out all my pokemon and ran to the nearest pokecenter. I went back to the entrance and there Purple was with: Pi, a weedle and Char. The big thing was... Char had evolved!


	6. Chapter 6

Purple saw me "Hey! Yellow, come on lets go!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me to a house in the centre of the town, it was a large house. "It was going to be a surprise." Purple explained, we ran inside and found a girl with red hair.

She stood up, she had red and black hair, she was medium height had a strange accent. "Hey Purple!" She said "It's been so long hasn't it?" She said reminiscently, then she turned and faced me. "Hi!" She said " Is he your, you know? Bit o' piece if you know what I mean." In a undertone, we blushed to our ears. "Look's like I struck a nerve,"

She yelled, she looked at our faces "I better go!" Then she ran out, then Purple turned and whispered apologetically "I'm sorry, she's new to kanto. Her name is Rose, She came from Hoenn, and well she likes to party." She got close to me and whispered "But she's gone no-" then just as we were about to kiss...

Rose came in "How about we have some-" She cut off "Damn! I have the worst timing." She stormed out, it ruined the moment. "I'm gonna go challenge the gym leader, Wanna come?" Purple shook her head, then I went out "Bye!" I ran to the gym, the leader walked out. "Hi can I challenge the gym?" I asked, then he thought.

"Sure! Come by tomorrow, at 9, we'll fight." He said happily, he went off and I went back to the house. "Hey y'all, guess who's gonna fight the gym leader." I said in a strange accent, everyone stared at me. Then I realised, there were several people there. Purple walked over, "Rose invited three friends over, come on." She pulled me upstairs to our room, She looked at me and said "look only one bed, better decide who's sleeping in the bed or," she paused and giggled "or both of us." I looked at her and laughed.

"You're too cute," I laughed "now let's talk" then we talked to the wee hours of the night, at the end we slept in the same bed. I got up and went downstairs, Rose was there. "Mornin' so about Purple, same bed huh?" I blushed crimson " Sorry I know, you're going out. Right?" I nodded, she gestured for a high five. I high fived her, I looked away shamefully. "Right I have to fight the gym, bye!"

It was 7AM, I went to the gym. It was a large place, it was covered with rocks and the rows for spectators were just stone. I waited 'til 8AM, then Purple, Rose and some guy with orange hair. "Hey!" Yelled Rose and Purple "This is Roses boyfriend, Sten." Sten looked at me and gave a peace sign.

I waited for Brock, He walked in and yelled "HEY!" Then he walked up to me "Let's begin." He threw out Geodude. I threw out CatPi, then we began our fight. There was about twenty spectators, I only knew three.

Brock yelled "Geodude rollout!" Then geodude flew at CatPi ferociously and just before. "CatPi, use string shot." The web slowed down but still hit CatPI, the geodude went around, "CatPi! Use string shot!" Then Geodude had to continue using rollout, this went on till... Brock yelled "Geodude, Rock Throw!" A boulder hit CatPi and then CatPi used harden, "Rock throw!" Brock yelled angrily. "Use poison string!" I yelled, it had no real effect. Then CatPi was knocked out.

I threw out Squirt! Then I yelled "use Watergun!" Geodude was knocked him out in one, he fell over. "I got one more trick up my sleeve!" Brock yelled "Go Onix!" Onix flew out, he used steel tail on Squirt. Squirt flew away, fortunately I told him "Use withdraw!" And of course he was fine, he still flew around the room. Squirt grabbed Onix's horn, then "Onix, go underground!" Onix went underground, then I yelled angrily. "Squirt it's up to you!" Then we waited.

A good few minutes later Onix came up, he fell down and the force knocked him out. Squirt was still down there, then he jumped up. He had evolved, "Wartor, wartortle!" Then he jumped up on me, Brock withdrew Onix and ran over. "Good work, take this." He threw a badge at me.

"Go on, take a TM, it's stealth rock. Go on!" Then I ran to the house. Purple and the rest followed Me back. "Yellow!" Purple yelled "And also, Squirt CatPi! Good work." We ran about and danced.

"Yellow!" Rose said happily "That was awesome!" We should totally train sometime." We talked for a whil and went to bed. That night Purple hugged me and giggled. We snuggled then fell asleep.

That morning I got up and went for a drink, I walked to the fridge. I got an Aprijuice, Red and blue, my favourite. I went to a chair and sat down, then Purple came in. We left and then we saw grey, he walked over. "Hey Yellow, lets fight" then before I could speak his ivysaur attacked us, and then again it was on.


End file.
